


Today, I write again.

by TheOverWorld



Category: Original Work
Genre: dont worry about me please, im okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOverWorld/pseuds/TheOverWorld
Summary: :>





	Today, I write again.

The clicking of a keyboard, the semi-silence of the house - aside from the TV thats showing an episode of 'lets make a deal', and the ever present soft breathing of a dog. The soft 'werring' of a ceiling fan, the soft hum of the dishwasher, the soft ringing of the washing machine, all things that make this house home. The author of this, who is currently writing all of this out, leans back and sighs. Another chapter of another fic is shown on their screen, It seems almost done. The patterned table cloth on the wooden dining room table sits beneath the authors computer. Not any computer though, its definitely not new, but it is old compared to the newest ones of that company. Its a MacBook Pro 2008, running OS X Yosemite (Version 10.10.5 to be exact). Its battery needs a replacement, but you cant buy them anymore. Its right-click on the touch pad barely works, but its good enough. 

The author smiles down at their keyboard, a new idea making its way into their mind. The " K/DA x BTS - Pop/Stars & Mic Drop (ft.(G)I-DLE, Madison Beer, Jaira Burns & Steve Aoki)" Mashup blared through their headphones and into their ears. They smile longingly out the windowed door to their back deck. The new chapter is for "Love Yourself, Know Yourself" Which is being rewritten as you read this. You see, the dear author is not working during the summer, apparently. The dear author has the quals to lifeguard anywhere in Ontario, Canada. As well as theoretically teach sailing.


End file.
